A latent electrostatic image can be developed with toner particles dispersed in an insulating non-polar liquid. Such dispersed materials are known as liquid toners or liquid developers. A latent electrostatic image may be produced by providing a photoconductive layer with a uniform electrostatic charge and subsequently discharging the electrostatic charge by exposing it to a modulated beam of radiant energy. Other methods are also known for forming latent electrostatic images such as, for example, providing a carrier with a dielectric surface and transferring a preformed electrostatic charge to the surface. After the latent image has been formed, the image is developed by colored toner particles dispersed in a nonpolar liquid. The image may then be transferred to a receiver sheet.
Useful liquid developers comprise a thermoplastic resin and a dispersant non-polar liquid. Generally, a suitable colorant, such as a dye or pigment, is also present. The colored toner particles are dispersed in a non-polar liquid which generally has a high volume resistivity in excess of 10.sup.9 ohm-centimeters, a low dielectric constant (e.g. below 3.0) and a high vapor pressure. Generally, the toner particles are less than 30 .mu.m average by area size as measured using the Malvern 3600E particle sizer.
Because the formation of proper images depends on the difference of the charge between the toner particles in the liquid developer and the latent electrostatic image to be developed, it has been found desirable to add a charge director compound and other adjuvants which increase the magnitude of the charge, e.g., polyhydroxy compounds, aminoalcohols, polybutylene succinimide compounds, aromatic hydrocarbons, metallic soaps, etc., to the liquid developer comprising the thermoplastic resin, the non-polar liquid and the colorant. A charge director plays a critical role in controlling the charging properties of the toner to produce good quality images.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,477 to Felder, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a liquid electrostatic developer comprising a non-polar liquid, thermoplastic resin particles, and a charge director. The ionic or zwitterionic charge directors may include both negative charge directors such as lecithin, oil-soluble petroleum sulfonate and alkyl succinimide, and positive charge directors such as cobalt and iron naphthanates. The thermoplastic resin particles comprise a mixture of (i) a polyethylene homopolymer or a copolymer of (i) polyethylene and (ii) acrylic acid, methacrylic acid or alkyl esters thereof, wherein (ii) comprises 0.1-20 weight percent of the copolymer; and (2) a random copolymer of (iii) selected from the group consisting of vinyltoluene and styrene and (iv) selected from the group consisting of butadiene and acrylate. As the copolymer of polyethylene and methacrylic acid or methacrylic acid alkyl esters, Nucrel.RTM. may be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,535 to Drappel et al. discloses a liquid developer composition comprising a liquid vehicle, a charge control additive and toner particles. The toner particles may contain pigment particles and a resin selected from the group consisting of polyolefins, halogenated polyolefins and mixtures thereof. The liquid developers are prepared by first dissolving the polymer resin in a liquid vehicle by heating at temperatures of from about 80.degree. C.-120.degree. C., adding pigment to the hot polymer solution and attriting the mixture, and then cooling the mixture so that the polymer becomes insoluble in the liquid vehicle, thus forming an insoluble resin layer around the pigment particles.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,852,208 and 3,933,664, both to Nagashima et al., disclose colored, light-transparent photo-conductive material which is obtained by a condensation reaction of organic photoconductive substances with reactive colored components. The chemical combination of an organic photoconductive substance having at least one amino or hydroxyl group with a color development component having at least one active halogen atom produces the color developing organic photoconductive materials. Alternatively, the color developing materials can be obtained from the combination of an organic photoconductive substance having at least one active halogen atom with a color developing component having at least one amino or hydroxyl group. The color developing organic photoconductive material may be pulverized in a ball-mill, a roll-mill or an atomizer to produce a toner for use as a dry or wet developing agent, or may be used in combination with other colored substances or vehicle resins.
U.S Patent No. 4,524,119 to Luly et al. discloses electrophotographic dry development carriers for use with toner particles wherein the carrier core particles are coated with fluorinated carbon or a fluorinated carbon-containing resin. By varying the fluorine content of the fluorinated carbon, systematic uniform variation of the resistivity properties of the carrier is permitted. Suitable binders for use with the carrier core particles may be selected from known thermoplastics, including fluoropolymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,621 to Tsubuko et al. discloses a toner for electrophotography which comprises as main components a coloring component and a binder resin which is a block copolymer comprising a functional segment (A) consisting of at least one of a fluoroalkylacryl ester block unit or a fluoroalkyl methacryl ester block unit, and a compatible segment (B) consisting of a fluorine-free vinyl or olefin monomer block unit. The functional segment of block copolymer is oriented to the surface of the block polymer and the compatible segment thereof is oriented to be compatible with other resins and a coloring agent contained in the toner, so that the toner is provided with both liquid-repelling and solvent-soluble properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,954 to Datta et al. discloses carrier particles, for use with a dry toner composition in an electrophotographic process, which are prepared by coating the surface of the carrier particles with a perfluoro carboxylic acid in a polymeric binder. The carrier particles are capable of imparting a positive triboelectric charge to toners used with these carrier particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,598 to Leseman et al. discloses a developing powder composition prepared by blending a fluoroaliphatic sulfonamido surface active agent with a desired formulation of toner powder particles. The toner powders are flowable, finely divided dry powder that are generally colored and are preferably conductive and magnetically attractable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,483 to Williams et al. discloses a finely divided dry toner composition comprising a colorant, a thermoplastic resin, and a surface active additive which is capable of providing a desired polarity and magnitude of triboelectric charging potential to the toner composition. The surface active additives are selected from highly fluorinated materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,641 to Brana et al. discloses a dry development powder with a high charge to mass ratio comprising a carrier particle treated with a perfluoroalkyl sulfonic acid. The core of the carrier particle is any material which can react chemically with perfluoro sulfonic acid, and is preferably a ferromagnetic material such as iron or steel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,396 to Nishibayashi et al. discloses developer particles comprising pigment particles, a binder and an offset-preventing agent selected from the group consisting of aliphatic fluorocarbon compounds and fluorochlorocarbon compounds. Electrical conductivity can be imparted to the developer by causing electrically conductive fine particles to adhere to the surfaces of the particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,446 to Mikami et al. discloses a dry electrostatographic toner for a pressure fixing process which comprises encapsulated toner particles with a pressure fixable adhesive core material containing a colorant and a pressure rupturable shell enclosing the core material, wherein the outer surface of the shell is an organofluoro compound.